Imprinting Destiny
by shopgirl152
Summary: Who knew imprinting destiny could be so much work? Or be so complicated? Especially when two slayers are one and the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think this will work?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am her creator; of course it will work." Topher held back an eye roll as he watched Joss circle the chair in thought, looking down at the blonde haired active that had been brought in for her latest treatment. "Yes, I think she's ready. You may imprint her now."

"Oh good, because I could have had her imprinted fifteen minutes ago, but nooo…you had to make a few modifications to the personality I created."

"She has to be perfect for the job; she has to have the right skill set."

"But…fighting vampires? Can't she just walk around with a cross around her neck or something?" Topher leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a bemused expression on his face. "So, are we creating vampires too?" He smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous; vampires already exist."

"Oh right." Topher waited until Joss's back was turned before rolling his eyes.

"Topher?"

"What?"

"You may imprint her now."

"Are you _sure_ this time? Because once she's imprinted, she stays imprinted until her assignment is completed."

"Yes, I'm sure. A seven year engagement."

Topher's eyes widened. "Seven years?! You can't imprint an active for seven years! It's unheard of! Her contract's up in a year!"

Joss's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am the head of Dollhouse HQ. I _made_ the company. Therefore…" He came within inches of Topher's face, glaring at him. "What I say goes. _Is that clear_?"

Topher gulped. "Very. Seven year engagement it is then." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Joss held up a hand. "Wait; we're missing something."

Topher threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "_Of course we are_," he mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath. "Alright Joss, what are we missing?"

"A Handler."

Topher cocked an eyebrow. "We have a handler; he's waiting outside." Topher walked toward the door, getting ready to call the handler in, when Joss put his hand up, stopping him. Topher groaned. "Now what?"

"Not just any handler; this active gets a special handler. Giles, in here please." Topher watched as a tall, dark haired man with glasses walked into the room, wearing a tweed coat.

"Okay, we have the active, we have the personality, we have—wait a minute. You can't switch handlers! It goes against Dollhouse policy; you need to have an active imprinted to the handler while they're in their blank state! Otherwise, the active won't trust the handler and we won't be able to bring the handler in if something goes wrong." Topher put his hands up, backing away. "No, I'm not switching handlers; I'm not about to go up against DeWitt to get clearance for this."

"I already got clearance from DeWitt."

Topher stared. "What?"

"You're not the only one who knows Dollhouse policy; I'm the head of Dollhouse HQ; I make the rules, I break the rules. Besides, you're not the only one who knows how to imprint." He smirked. "DeWitt brought me in here yesterday; the active has been imprinted. She trusts Giles completely. Now, can we please get on with it?"

"You're sure you got clearance?"

"Yes. But, one phone call to DeWitt should clear up any confusion…" Joss trailed off, walking toward the desk phone. He picked up the receiver.

"Well, you know, you are the head of Dollhouse HQ, so why not? Let's imprint the active. Now that we have a new handler—"

"Watcher."

Topher did a double take, staring hard at Joss. "Handler. That's what they're called around here."

"_You_ may call him a handler; however, for this specific engagement, he shall be known as a Watcher."

Topher cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That is not important; what is important is that Giles will be known from here on out as a _Watcher_. Got it?" He glared at Topher.

Topher backed away, shrugging. "Hey, tomato, tomoto." He smirked. "Let's call the whole thing off." He looked at the pair standing in front of him; they were expressionless. "Tough room." He walked over to the switches on the computer, running through the checklist once more. "We have the active, we have the personality imprint…of a vampire slayer…" he smirked; no response from Joss. "We have the _Watcher_…everything's ready Joss. Is there _anything_ else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yes there's something else, or yes, you're sure?"

Joss gritted his teeth; he'd had just about enough of this infuriating, inexperienced youth who asked way to many questions. "Yes, I'm sure. There is nothing else."

"Positive?"

Joss stepped over to Topher, leering dangerously. "Flip the switch now or you'll be looking for another job."

Topher gulped. "Flipping the switch now." He flipped several switches on the massive computer, causing the body in the chair to pulse and seize as the imprint made its mark. He stood back, watching. "This had better work."

"Oh, it will, trust me."

Topher rolled his eyes as the body of the blonde haired active stopped pulsing, finally resting. Topher flipped a switch on the computer, causing the chair to slowly rise up. He turned toward Giles. "Giles, over here please; you need to be standing here when she comes up." Giles obliged, walking over.

The chair rose up, revealing a preppy looking valley girl wearing a cheerleading uniform. Topher stared at Joss in disbelief. "You made her a cheerleader?!"

"Shhh."

"Isn't she supposed to be more dangerous than this?! She's supposed to fight vampires for heaven's sake!"

"Vampires?" The blonde girl blinked, eyes wide. "Vampires? What do you mean I'm supposed to fight vampires?" She looked around the room, her eyes falling on Giles. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rupert Giles. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I do."

"Good. Come with me; I have much to tell you." Giles helped the blonde girl out of the chair, gently leading her out of the office. "Buffy, you are the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?"

"Yes, you have a destiny to fulfill…"

Topher watched as the pair rounded the corner, disappearing down the stairs. He smirked. "You are the Chosen One. You have a destiny to fulfill. Destiny? What destiny? We gave her the imprint of a vampire slayer and she thinks she has a destiny to fulfill?"

"She does have a destiny to fulfill; she has been called to fight vampires; it is her fate."

"She's an active! We imprinted her with the personality of a slayer!"

"Active or not, slayer imprint or not, she has been called. She would have become a slayer either way. However, she was lacking the skills and abilities of a slayer. By imprinting her with the personality of another slayer, she now has everything she needs to be a proper slayer. She just has to accept her destiny. Which she will. In time."

Topher walked over to the chair, removing the chip from the headrest. He turned it over in his hand. "So, this is the personality of another slayer?"

"Yes."

"Why not just have this slayer fight vampires?"

"She was fighting vampires for awhile; however, she was to rebellious and defected to the dark side. It wasn't good."

"What happened?"

"After becoming leader of the Potential Slayers, she accidentally led them into a trap, killing innocent lives."

Topher's eyes widened. "Where is she now?"

"After the incident with the girls, she was deemed to unstable to stay a slayer. DeWitt was contacted and a contract was signed; she was forced to be an active for five years. I originally had her as a sleeper active named Caroline, but we never used her. It's just as well; even though she had been mind wiped, she still had a rebellious nature. It landed her in trouble and, since she had no memory of ever being a slayer, she voluntary signed up for another five year service with the Dollhouse."

"So she's here for ten years?" Topher sounded incredulous. "Does DeWitt know about this?"

"DeWitt has been a part of everything since the beginning. We agreed to keep the slayer for ten years, unless something happened. So far, things have gone off without a hitch."

"Which active is it?"

"Well, you know her as Echo."

"Echo was the slayer?! You mean to tell me that the imprint we just used on the blonde active was the imprint of the person Echo used to be?!"

"That is correct. Part of the agreement with DeWitt was that Echo would be active, going on various engagements…." Joss paused. "Unless Buffy needs help; if that turns out to be the case, and Buffy can't handle things on her own, Echo will be called back to resume her life as Faith."

"But if Faith was so rebellious, then why imprint Buffy with her personality?"

"Buffy needed the same skills Faith had; also, if Buffy needs back-up, Faith is someone she can relate to. Besides, the imprint isn't purely Faith's anymore; I had you modify it, remember? My hope was to leave the skills and abilities intact, while eliminating the rebellious nature."

Topher shook his head incredulously. He walked over to the window overlooking the Dollhouse. He spotted Echo, who was heading for the pool. It was unbelievable; two girls, two seemingly separate lives, yet at one point, they had shared the same destiny; that of a slayer. What were the odds of it happening again?

"Well Topher, I'm going to get back to Dollhouse HQ. I'm sure you have…" Joss surveyed the messy office. "Work to do. I'll be in touch."

"Joss?"

"Yes?"

Topher swallowed. "Sir, what are the odds of it happening again?"

"Of what happening again?"

"Faith being called back to become a slayer; back to join Buffy."

"By my estimates, the chances of that happening are very, very good." Joss smirked at the look of disbelief on Topher's face. "Good-bye Topher."

Topher watched as Joss exited the office. He turned back to watching the Dollhouse. Today was just another ordinary day, he told himself. Another ordinary day imprinting actives. "Actives with the same destiny." Topher clapped his hands. "Yep. No problem."


	2. Flashback

**A/N: **I have had a lot of people put this story on story alert, telling me I should keep going with it. So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2! Hopefully I can keep this story going.

* * *

_One year ago…_

"Hey! Let me go!" Faith struggled against the two security guards holding her. "I'm warning you; if you don't let me go, I'll—"

"You'll what, Miss Lehane? Karate chop my security guards? Take them out? Like you did that poor, innocent human? He wasn't even a demon now was he?"

Faith smirked at the British woman in front of her. "Hey, I was juiced; I had to get a little slayage in, ya know? Not my fault; he shouldn't have been wandering around Boston alone anyway. Fucking idiot."

"Be that as it may, your life is on the line, Miss Lehane. You were put in prison for killing an innocent human who did nothing wrong. You had two options: stay in prison for the rest of your life with no chance for parole, or come here."

"Hey, I didn't want to come here; stupid parole office made me come here. Like I had a choice? If I had a choice, I would have been long gone, partying it up in Vegas, ya know?" She grinned. "I'd be doing some hot male stripper by now." She looked around. "What is this place anyway? Some laid back yoga facility?" She smirked.

"This, Miss Lehane, is the Dollhouse, a product of the Rossum Corporation."

"The Rossum what--?"

"That's not important; what is important is you were brought to me."

"Yeah, by the stupid parole officer."

"The parole office thought you would be a good candidate for our organization. She saw…potential in you. Though I can't see why—"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. I am here to make you an offer: you have no hope in the real world, so either you go back to prison, or…you sign with us."

"Sign with you?" Faith struggled against the security guards, kicking out her leg, only to have it held fast before she could yank it back. "Let me go already!"

The British woman tapped her fingers on the massive wood desk she was leaning against. "Struggle all you want Miss Lehane; we have all day for you to make a decision."

"A decision huh? I'll give you a decision!" In one swift movement, she karate chopped one security guard to the chest, causing him to let go. The other security guard made a grab for her, only to be punched fiercely in the nose for his trouble. As he sank to the floor, Faith grabbed him by the collar, knocking his head against the other security guard's. She looked down, kicking them in the crotch. "Now that's what I call a decision." She smirked at the British woman, giving her a one finger salute. "See ya!" She leapt over the security guards, making a beeline for the door.

DeWitt calmly walked over to the desk phone, pushing a speaker button. "Dominic? We have a rogue slayer in here; call security. And hurry; she's headed for the pool."

* * *

Faith jumped off the landing, landing squarely on her feet. She looked around, then bolted for a nearby door. "What the hell is this place?!" She zigzagged through several people, knocking them out of the way. She was only vaguely aware of someone talking to one of the people in an eerily calm voice.

"It's alright Whiskey."

"Whiskey? What kind of a name is Whis—" Faith skidded to a halt, about to crash into a wall of security guards. She smirked, hands on her hips. "Well well well, if it isn't the Los Angeles football team." She posed, ready to strike. "One at a time boys; this shouldn't hurt…much." She jumped into the air, kicking out at a security guard's head. The security guard grabbed her by the ankle, taking her to the ground. Before she could fight back, the rest of the security guards tackled her, pinning her arms and legs.

* * *

DeWitt looked out at the scene playing before her, turning back to face the man who was seated at her desk. She plastered on a smile. "Well, she is a live one, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." The man picked up a piece of paper, studying it. "Did she listen to your proposal?"

"I didn't have a chance; she knocked out two security guards, then took off before I could offer her the contract." DeWitt turned back to the window, watching as the twelve security guards struggled, attempting to get Faith on her feet. "Judging by the looks of things, I'd say she's not one to listen to reason."

"Then we will just have to make the decision for her." Without another word, Joss grabbed a pen from the desk, signing the name with a flourish. "Done." He pushed the speaker button on the desk. "Bring her in for treatment."

* * *

"What are you—I'm warning you. LET ME GO!" Faith kicked and struggled as the security guards hauled her upstairs, forcing her through a doorway. She stopped mid-threat, breathing heavily, taking in the sight before her: tons of computers lined the walls, seeming to read off charts and hard drives. Lights flashed everywhere; in the middle of the room sat a blue chair. Faith shrugged off the security guards, walking around the room, knife at the ready. "Pretty advanced system; this must be some secret government agency then, huh?" She pointed the knife at one of the security guards. "What's the matter big boy? Cat got your tongue?" She walked over to the chair, sitting down into it. "Hmmm…not real comfy, but not bad. I could get used to this."

"As well you should; you'll be spending a lot of time here." A tall figure stepped out, his face obscured by the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Joss."

Faith smirked. "Got a last name buddy? You know, like a normal human being?"

"Just Joss, please." He regarded the auburn teen in the chair. "So, comfortable?"

"Yeah. Not as comfortable as some, but ya know."

"Yes indeed." Without another word, Joss walked over to the computer, flicking a few switches, causing the chair to lean back. "Still comfortable?"

"Yeah. Could be nicer though."

"Indeed. Stay still please; this won't hurt a bit."

"Won't hurt? Whaddya mean, this won't hur—" Faith stopped mid-sentence, her body pulsing as the electricity shot through it, causing her mind to go blank.

DeWitt looked at the computer chip, turning it over in her hand. She tossed it to one of the security guards. "Lock this up; she is to headstrong and to much trouble." She walked over to the window, watching the inhabitants of the Dollhouse. "Hopefully, we'll never have to use this imprint again."


End file.
